bewitchedfandomcom-20200217-history
Spin-Offs and Remakes
The Flintstones: Samantha Tabitha and Adam and the Clown Family An animated cartoon made in 1972 by Hanna-Barbera Productions for The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie, this featured teenage versions of Tabitha and Adam visiting their aunt and her family who travel with a circus. Tabitha In 1977, a short-lived spin-off entitled Tabitha aired on ABC. The show stars Lisa Hartman as an adult Tabitha working, along with her brother Adam, at television station KXLA. There were several continuity differences with the original series, including Adam having inherited none of his mother's abilities. Adam and Tabitha had also aged far more than the intervening years between the two series would have allowed. Supporting witch character Aunt Minerva (Karen Morrow) is said to be like a mother to Tabitha, though she had never been mentioned in Bewitched. Samantha and Darrin never appear in Tabitha, though Bernard Fox, Sandra Gould, and George Tobias make guest appearances as, respectively, Dr. Bombay, Gladys Kravitz, Abner Kravitz and Dick Wilson as "the drunk guy." Theatrical Movie Bewitched inspired a 2005 film starring Nicole Kidman and Will Ferrell. Rather than a remake, in this deconstruction of the sitcom, a failing Hollywood actor, Jack Wyatt (Ferrell), is offered the chance of a career comeback playing Darrin in a remake of Bewitched. All he has to do is find the perfect girl to play Samantha, which he does in Isabel Bigelow (Kidman), who really is a witch. The film was poorly received by most critics and was a financial disappointment, earning $22 million less than the production cost domestically. However it earned an additional $68 million internationally. The New York Times called the film "an unmitigated disaster". International television remakes *'Argentina' — A remake called Hechizada, produced by Telefé, aired in early 2007. It starred Florencia Peña as Samantha, Gustavo Garzón as her husband, Eduardo, and Georgina Barbarrosa as Endora. This show adapted original scripts to an Argentinian context, with local humor and a contemporary setting. The show was cancelled due to low ratings after a few weeks. *'Japan' — TBS, a flagship station of Japan News Network, produced a remake called Okusama wa majo (奥さまは魔女), also known as Bewitched in Tokyo. Eleven episodes were broadcast on JNN stations Fridays at 10 p.m., from January 16, 2004 to March 26, 2004, and a special on December 21, 2004. The main character, Arisa Matsui, was portrayed by Ryōko Yonekura. Okusama wa majo is also the Japanese title for the original American series. *'India' — In 2002, Sony Entertainment Television began airing Meri Biwi Wonderful a local adaptation of Bewitched. *'Russia' — In 2009, TV3 broadcast a remake entitled "Моя любимая ведьма" ("My Favorite Witch"), starring Anna Zdor as Nadia (Samantha), Ivan Grishanov, as Ivan (Darrin) and Marina Esepenko as Nadia's mother. The series is very similar to the original, with most episodes based on those from the original series. American comedy writer/producer Norm Gunzenhauser oversaw the writing and directing of the series. *'United Kingdom' — In 2008, the BBC made a pilot episode of a British version, with Sheridan Smith as Samantha, Tom Price as Darrin, and veteran actress Frances de la Tour as Endora. A series has not yet been commissioned. Category:Related Shows Category:Bewitched